


There's nothing more important than Family.

by Oh_Lumos



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family, Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Lumos/pseuds/Oh_Lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Thorin stares in horror at the stone giant moving its leg wildly with his oldest nephew on top, he has a flashback of when his nephews needed him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing more important than Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the hobbit kink.   
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19928333  
> Hope you enjoy, please comment!

Kili's voice was heard over the thunder.  
   
"Papa!!!"  
   
The distressed yell pierced through Thorin making his whole body quiver like the Stone Giant they were on. He had heard the cracking of stone that meant the mountain was broken and that almost made them all fall down, but Thorin never thought his oldest nephew would be on one of the halves of the mountain and him on the other.  
   
"Kili, no! Take my hand!" Fili yelled before he was completely snatched away from his brother's hand.  
   
Kili turned to look at Thorin with pleading eyes full of tears, fear in every wrinkle of his pained expression. Many of his men were with Fili, looking terrified as the giant's leg swinged and turned so it could walk. Thorin was at a loss of what to do. The giant's leg was too far from them for him to jump on it, and even if he could, what would he do once there? The only thing he could do was to yell at Fili from his side of the giant to, in some way, reassure the lad that everything was going to be alright. But he wasn't sure. The giant was now swinging at another giant and hiting it hard on the face. Thorin ran around the giant he was so he wouldn't lose sight of his Fili, his remaining men close behind, as most of them had their siblings on the other side as well. The leg of the giant didn't move near their end, not even once, until one of the giants took a huge boulder and threw it at the giant's that was holding the life of half his company head. It fell down with a thunder and its leg was shoved straight to the side of the mountain. Thorin's insides went cold and his whole body felt heavy as he ran clumsily towards the crash. He heard his voice cry for his nephew.  
   
"Yes uncle Thorin?"  
   
He blinked a couple of times before the world came back into focus. He was not on the mountain anymore, panting and praying to Mahal that Fili and the others were alright. He was in his sister's house, and a tiny Fili was standing in front of him, with yellow curls barely passing his ears. The small dwarf was blinking at him with sleep visible in his blue eyes. Thorin remebered this moment. He turned around to see a dark room from where cries from a baby could be heard. He turned back to his nephew, who was peaking from behind trying to get a look of his baby brother.  
   
"'s dat Kili?"  
   
Thorin couldn't bring himself to answer. The small child had suffered so much. Thorin remembered how he had to be the one to tell him that his father was gone to The Halls to sit with his ancestors and how the dwarfling went quiet for several days and only spoke when he was told about Kili.  
   
Now, he had to tell him his mother had gone to meet his father.  
   
Thorin kneeled down, biting his tears back. He had to be strong for Fili, his sister was gone, but it was Fili's mother.  
   
"Little one, remember what I said about your father?" He asked as he put his arms around Fili's small frame.  
   
Fili's body tensed a little at the question, "You zaid he haz gone honu-houn-honurably to sit next to de Dwarf lordz."  
   
"And remember how I said your mama was very sad because of that?"  
   
Fili nodded.  
   
"Well, nephew, sometimes, when a Dwarf loves another Dwarf so much, like your mama loved your  father, and their beloved one dies, they cannot move on with their lives without that Dwarf, and sometimes it hurts so much, they-" Thorin swallowed hard, the knot in his throat painful and suffocating, "sometimes the die too, little one."  
   
Fili looked at him with a frown. "Vere iz mama?"  
   
"She is gone with hour father, she has gone where they will never part again."  
   
The dwarfling's eyes were pooled with tears, his small body shaking under Thorin's embrace. Thorin's soul was ripped at that moment. No child should suffer this.  
   
He stayed there, wrapped around his sobbing nephew, offering words of support, not really knowing what to say. The Dwarf that had helped with the delivery emerged from the dark room quite pale and sweaty, carrying baby Kili now fast asleep, covered in a thick blanket.  
   
"Your Majesty, the baby is asleep, where should I lay him down?" she asked with a weak voice.  
   
Thorin let go of Fili, taking his little hands in his and kissing them before arranging his clothes and hair.  
   
"I will take him, thank you for your assistance." he said dismissively, not managing to say anything else.  
   
She understood this and handed Kili over to Thorin, then left. Thorin sat on a chair and motioned for Fili, who was still trembling, to come closer. The dwarfling did, standing on the tip of his toes to get a look of his baby brother.  
   
"His hair is like mama's." He whisperd, stroking the small swirl of black hair on Kili's head.  
   
Thorin said nothing, lost in thought.  
   
He had to take care of these two babies now. They were his heirs, and even more, his nephews, the sons of his beloved sister. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage, as he had never been good at taking care of someone so personally, and even less of two babes.  
   
But he somehow managed.  
   
It wasn't easy. While he still had his people to look after and town after town to look for jobs to do, the money he got couldn't be given to the public budget anymore. He had to split it in three, one part for Kili, one for Fili, and one for the public budget. Thorin was a great warrior as he was a smith, but Men were bad employees and paid very little for hard work. Thorin knew his nephews needed him, as he was the only parental figure they had. The knew Balin and Dwalin alright, but Fili kept to himself most of the time, and if Thorin left, he would lock himself in his room with his brother until Thorin came back. But sometimes Thorin couldn't come back. Sometimes he had a really big and time consuming job that would keep him hours at a time in a village's forges. Dwalin had to kick the door down to feed a crying Kili, while Balin tried to lose Fili's hold on his little brother, the blonde Dwarfling kicking and screaming because he didn't want to be separated from Kili, calling for his papa Thorin.  
When Thorin came back and Balin had managed to apeace Fili, it would take the would be King hours to make his nephew speak to him again.  
   
"You always promez you will not go but you go." was always the first words Fli spoke after Thorin losing his temper at his mute nephew.  
   
"I have also told you I need to go sometimes, otherwise you and your brother won't have anything to eat." Thorin answered, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stop the headache forming under his skull.  
   
"Why can't Uncle Dwalin go?"  
   
"He goes too, Fili, but we need to take turns because our people has to stay protected always."  
   
"But ai don't want you to go, you haz to ztay here and take care of me and Kili." Fili pounded his small fists on his legs with each syllable.  
   
"Fili, you have to understand I can't be with you all the time, I ha-"  
   
"NO! NO, YOU HAZ TO ZTAY WIF ME AND KILI, YOU HAZ TO ZTAY OR WE WILL GO!!!"  
   
"ENOUGH FILI!" Roared Thorin, finally losing it completely. How could he make his small child understand that he did everything for them, that he had to leave for jobs or they starve to death.  
   
Fili shrunk into himself under his uncle's glare.  
   
Thorin sighed "I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean to yell at you. But please understand. I will never let anything bad happen to your brother or to you. Or to myself, because I have to look after you always. But you have to help me, Fili. If you lock yourself with Kili and don't let Balin and Dwalin come in, your brother gets scared, and they can't feed him, so he gets hungry, and so do you. You have to let them take care of you while I'm gone, in that way you are helping me take care of both of you. Do you promise to do that? Will you behave and take care of your brother?"  
   
Fili nodded "Yes papa."  
   
Thorin flinched at the name. He did every time Fili called him that. He had tried to speak of Fili's father to the boy, and Fili always prayed to Mahal at night that he looked after his mama and father, but with the passing of the days, the image of his parents went fuzzier in his mind. Thorin feared there would come a time when he didn't remember them at all. It was worse with Kili. While Fili had a few memories of his parents and the notion of them having been alive up to some point, Kili had never met either of them. He would grow up knowing he once had a mama and a father, but he would never know what they had looked like, he would never have an image to clinge to when he felt lonely.  
   
But he had Fili, and Thorin. Which really, was enough. While he prayed with Fili every night when he grew older for his mama and father, he really didn't grasp the idea of why he had to. He had his papa Thorin to pray for, because he looked after Fili and him, and he swinged him in his arms and he took them to the village to play, and let them eat cookies if they behaved. Sure, Thorin also shouted to him and Fili a lot, and it was very scary, but it was because they had behaved wrongly.  
   
Thorin always spoke to the boys of their parents, and they were loved and respected, but to Fili and Kili, Thorin was now their parent, he was their papa.  
   
And what kind of papa would bring his two boys to a deadly quest?  
   
Thorin had been against the idea even before his nephews had even voiced it out loud. He knew eventually they would come and tell him they were coming, because that was what Fili and Kili did, always wanting to help their papa.  
   
"Thorin, we are old enough to make this decision, and we made it." said Fili simply, with his blonde locks falling on his shoulders.  
   
"Indeed, we thought it over a million times of course, before coming to a veredict. So don't worry, we have thought of the perils it involves, and we still want to come." said Kili before munching over an apple.  
   
"You're old enough, heh? Doesn't look like it, as you're still living under my roof. And you know what that means."  
   
The two brothers whined "As long as we're under your roof, we have to follow your rules."  
   
"Exactly, and I say, you're not coming."  
   
Thorin turned around to leave when Fili shouted triumphantly.  
   
"So we only have to move out! And then, we will be able to come, as the grown Dwarves we are now!"  
   
"No, not even then," said Thorin, who saw something like this coming.  
   
"But Thorin, you said-" started Kili before being cut off by one of Thorin's most ferocious glare.  
   
"I said no, Fili and Kili. This is not just a hunting trip or looking for a job in a village. This is going across Middle-earth, through enchanted forests and lands filled with evil. This is a quest to take our home back from a Dragon. This is a trip down a road from which we may not come back. Do you really think I would let you two, my heirs and the only memory of my family left, the two beings I love the most and the ones I'm mainly doing this for, come to a certain death?" he said, his voice deep, and more menacing than a yell.  
   
Fili and Kili stared at him with their eyes opened so much it looked as if they were going to pop out.  Neither of them could speak, and Thorin, smiling inside in success, turned around again to leave.  
   
Until Fili cleares his throat "We're coming, papa. Nothing would make us stay. You are the only family we have got left as well." his voice was all seriousness.  
   
"Do you think we would be in peace knowing you might die out there, and that we weren't there to protect you?" said Kili, walking up to Thorin, his dark brown eyes looking very earnestly into Thorin's icy blue ones.  
   
"We will follow you, and protect you, and if we should fail, we will die with you, and you won't go alone." said Fili standing next to his brother.  
   
Both sets of eyes, so determined pleading Thorin not to leave them behind, reminded him painfully of his sister. He would give his own life for theirs, they wouldn't perish while he lived. He knew they wouldn't stay behind, tat they would sneak and follow him, making themselves known when they were so far they couldn't turn around.  
   
The both put their forheads against Thorin's, and a wave of love and relief at feeling them both close to him washed through Thorin.  
   
He blinked his eyes open, thick drops of water frashing against his face. Thunders around thwm still loud, and the battle behind them still viciously crashing. But he had no mind for any of that. His nephew was alright. Both soaked were shaking in front of him, his forheads still glued together.  
   
"Fili-" Thorin broke, a muffled sob dripping from his mouth.  
   
"It's alright, papa, I'm fine, I'm here." said Fili, trying to soothe both Kili and Thorin but failing, as his voice sounded strangled and still frightened.  
   
Thorin embraced them both, tight, not leting go in fear of them disappearing. He wouldn't let anything happen to his boys. He would give his life for theirs, even if it meant he couldn't take his Mountain back.  
 


End file.
